Galaxy Angel Retold - The Odd Dream
by StevieBond
Summary: Arnold is having one of his normal dreams, when he one day wakes up to find the Moon Angel Wing all wanting to be his lover! How will Arnold be able to wake up from a dream like this? A one-shot story that touches on the harem stuff, might do more in the future.
**Here we are folks, a one-shot deleted chapter where I make my first attempt at something harem-related, I might do more.**

* * *

The Odd Dream

"Ugh..." I groaned as I yawned out one of my rare stretches. "...hate to admit it, but things have gotten too boring right now and it's only the morning..."

I was right on that front, because it had been a long time since we had any combat in space. I was enjoying my time off of course as I began to fall back asleep, dreaming away of whatever my mind thinks of at the moment. Then I heard a ding go off in my guestroom, but I was dreaming so far away that I didn't even wake up. But the dream I was about to have was one that I was not going to forget anytime soon!

I heard the door open and I still didn't wake up...until I then felt the soft gentle contact of lips from another person being placed on mine, locked into a soft kiss. I then felt it again and then a third one which became a more locked on kiss, that forced me to open my eyes to see who was kissing me. The moment I saw the face, my eyes opened more.

"Morning, Arnold." Vanilla said, blushing.

I sat up, looking at her and thinking just how and why. "Morning, Vanilla...what was that about?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay...umm, but why did you kiss me?"

Vanilla blushed again. "Because I wanted to show how much I love you."

I was immediately taken back. "Huh...b-b-b-but how...and since when?"

"Since you joined us on the Elsior." She then looked back at me. "Umm...Arnold?"

I was still trying to get my head around this turn of events. "Y-y-yeah?"

"Mind if I sit on your lap, please?"

"Uhh...s-sure, go on..."

Vanilla moved towards me, got on the bed and she sat on my lap. Don't get me wrong, being there for any of the girls if they need me for anything is quite nice and caring, but this was all happening so fast that I couldn't think of what is going on and why is this happening at a time like this.

"T-t-this is my territory." Vanilla said who was sitting on my left leg and blushing. "P-please, make sure no one else sits on it."

I smiled at her. "I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thank you...it's good to know you love me too...please hold me." She suddenly closed her eyes and rested on my shoulder.

Guess she must've been working herself too hard once again...I thought Tact took care of that. Speaking of which, I wonder if he knows what's going on right now. I made it my goal to go and see him when I can. But right now...I had a sleeping Vanilla beside me right now. So being the gentleman that I like to always be, I gently picked her up and carried her slowly out of my room and into her room, where I placed her gently down on the bed.

Maybe a few hours rest will do her good I thought, I was about to leave until I thought back to the kiss. Well, it would be quite rude of me to not return the favour, so I moved my head gently towards hers and sealed in a soft and delicate kiss on the lips before I walked quietly out of her room. However, I had no idea that this was only the beginning.

* * *

I made my way to the bridge, hoping that Tact was there but alas, he wasn't. Instead, it was only Lester along with Almo and Coco.

"Hi there folks, is Tact around?" I asked.

"Tact is sleeping at the moment." Lester replied in his usual toned voice. "Do you need him or something?"

"Not really, if he's busy, then I have no intention of waking him up."

"But it's so nice to see you, handsome." Coco intervened.

"Yeah, totally." Almo added. "Even though I've liked Lester for a long time..."

"What was that?" Lester asked her who didn't quite hear those words."

Also gasped slightly. "Ah! It's nothing..."

"Wait, did one of you say I'm handsome?" I asked.

"Yes, I never thought you were quite a gorgeous angel wing member until you walked in just now." Coco replied. "Mind if you share a hug with me?"

"I wanna hug Arnold, too." Almo said happily.

"What the heck is going on here?" Lester asked who was now confused.

"That's what I wanna know." I replied. "Anyways, I think it would be best if I just go now before this gets out of hand."

"Awww..." Almo and Coco sighed together.

I felt a tiny bit bad...but I guess giving Coco a quick hug won't hurt. "Uhh actually before I go..." I walked over to both of the girls, hugged them separately with a smile and then left the bridge the quickly, hearing a faint sigh of happiness from the girls and seeing Lester looking more puzzled than before. I hope he didn't mind me hugging Almo, considering their secret fondness for each other.

* * *

Walking around the ship made me a little tired, guess I need to get my energy back. I went over to the tea lounge and grabbed a hot chocolate and an eclair, I couldn't get enough of those. I sat down by one of the chairs and took a deep breath, glad that no one else was around. So what is really going on here? Am I dreaming or is this really happening? Because if it's the former then I need to find a way to wake up so this odd sequence can end.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my focus when I hear my name being called.

"Oh, there you are, Arnold." Yep, it was Mint alright. "I've missed you big boy, he he he."

She rushed over and sat close to me, wrapping her arms around mine and kissing my cheek.

I already felt awkward at the scene. "Uhh Mint, I'm in the middle of snacking right now."

"Oh...I know you are, I don't need to read your mind to know that." She giggled. "But I am curious."

"Curious...about what?"

"About how much you and I can be affectionate when it's just the two of us."

I gulped. "Well...considering the way we show our love...wait what?! When did you become so honest about that?"

"Oh, haven't you noticed." Her bunny ears flapped. "I'm more honest about love because I love you, isn't that how it goes? Tee hee."

"I see...well I still don't get what's going on right now...but I could say that may actually be nice...uhh I mean nice to know." Almost forgot that she was telepathic.

"I'm glad you think of it that way. That means you love me too and that makes me happy." She then held on to me a bit more tight, making my right arm hurt a bit.

"I should probably go and check on the others." I said, thinking of how to get out of this one and hoping she didn't figure it out. "Tact's apparently sleeping away."

"Ahhh the lazy and overambitious Tact. I understand. We'll meet again soon, Arnold. He he."

Her giggles made me smile, I wasn't wrong about that. "Sure, laters." I finished, leaving the tea lounge.

* * *

Well, that was awkward but at least I got out of there so I can relax again. I felt tired once more however, maybe I haven't exercised enough. Perhaps things will be much better if I go to the gym and train my body, psychically. I walked down to the gym and I was met with a slight disappointment when I was expecting the area to be empty. Ranpha was here and she was training hard as usual.

"Oh hello my darling!" Ranpha greeted happily.

She rushed towards me, so all I could do was brace for impact. She jumped to my arms and we fell down on the gym floor.

"Ooof!" Was my only reply. "Hello Ranpha-umph!"

I couldn't say anymore as she pressed her lips on mine. If Vanilla's kiss was soft, Ranpha's was definitely the opposite, hers was a full on passionate kiss. Don't get me wrong, it was hot and it felt awesome, but I was feeling very uncomfortable.

The kiss then ended as she looked at me with concern. "Oh...is there something wrong?"

"Me...oh no, it's all good." I shook my head. "I just came down here to wake myself up because I haven't been training and all that."

"Well, you haven't been in the gym since the last war, so I guess there's no excuse for you to start slacking off." She got off me and took my hand to help me get back up. "I won't have my lover boy any other way, you know."

"That I can understand...so you also love me as well?"

Ranpha blinked. "Also...you mean another girl loves you?"

"It's really crazy around here, I don't know what's really happening. All I know is that when I woke up, I was being kissed by Vanilla and then I went to the tea lounge, Mint wrapped her arms around me."

"Ahhh I see...then it looks like I'm not the only girl who loves you. It seems that the other girls all want a piece for you, oh ho ho ho!"

I sighed. "You can be mean, sometimes..."

"What was that, mister?"

"N-n-nothing!"

"I'm gonna assume that if you meet Chitose, Forte and Milfie, you might get the same reaction too."

"Really? So am I really dreaming?"

She put her arms around my neck. "Why should I tell you that, doesn't suit a guy who's much better than Tact is."

"Well I can't argue with that...I guess I should go right now and find out how to wake up if this really is a dream."

"Ahhh...okay, but I am disappointed that you didn't train here like you said you would."

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, sorry about that...another time, okay?"

She seemed a little down but she smiled. "Okay, Arnold...see you later, darling." She kissed me full on again, maybe this dream isn't too bad...if it is a dream.

* * *

I began to rush out of the gym and down to the firing range, I was pretty sure that Forte would be the least interested in loving stuff like that. The sound of gunshots confirmed she was there when I walked in.

"Oh...don't see you down here often, Arnold." Forte said. "You're looking to do target practice...or are you just happy to see me?"

"Uhh...was that a compliment?" I asked. Wow...way to go...I am such an idiot!

"Call it whatever you wish...I'm actually glad that you're here." She put the gun down. "I don't find myself as the loving girl type, but since it's just you and me, I'm willing to let that slide if you give me a chance to seal our love with a kiss."

I jumped back. "Eh?! S-s-seal our love with a k-k-kiss?"

"It's a rare offer, mister." She smirked. "You better take advantage of it, just like a weakness of an automated ship."

"That's not quite the same thing..."

"It is to me, it's why I'm the ring leader after all." She put a hand on my face. "Now hold still and let me show you my love."

I decided not to fight it in the end, so I stood there and she placed her lips on mine for a normal kiss. Compared to Vanilla's soft, gentle kiss and Ranpha full on passionate kiss, Forte's seemed normal.

"Well, I really appreciate the affection you show, even if it's just the two of us." I replied.

"Thanks...by the way, do you know that the other girls love you too?"

"Huh...when did you learn that?"

She winked. "Well, it's your dream. Do what you want with it, but nothing too serious okay?"

"Wait a minute, so I AM dreaming...this is all a dream?"

"I don't get it, mister. You're moaning about all of this being a dream?"

I rubbed my head. "That's not the point...ugh, so many questions in my head...I need to get out and cool off."

"Ahhh, well I won't stop you. Feel free to show the other girls some love, I'm sure they could use a man like you, ha ha ha!"

I laughed with confusion. "Ah ha ha...yeah, I will." I then left the firing range.

* * *

I walked up to the cafeteria, maybe some cooked breakfast would help me to get my bearings straight. But as soon as I walked in, I took a sit down when...

*KA-BOOM!*

"What the heck?! Oh wait...I guess Milfie is in the kitchen." I rushed over to the kitchen to find a cooker broken down and Milfie and Chitose were covered in a few places with cake frosting. "...wait, didn't this happen once before or...oh wait, why am I even asking myself that if I'm dreaming?"

"NOOOO!" Milfie wailed. "My cake!"

"Why would it suddenly explode?" Chitose asked whilst trying a piece of cake frosting.

"A case of bad luck." I replied, entering the conversation. "Are you girls okay?"

"Yeah, we didn't get hurt." Milfie said before she leaped up and hugged me tightly. "All much better now that you're here!"

"Calm down, Milfie...don't squeeze me too tight."

Milfie blushed. "Oops...sorry."

Chitose walked up to me. "Hi Arnold..." Already she began to blush, but she still showed some bravery. "...I'm happy to see you too."

I smiled and nodded before she suddenly kissed me on the lips, making herself blush redder.

"Chitose...I didn't know you were brave to kiss me." I said in surprise.

"Well, I wanted to give you something special...because...I-I-I love you."

"Really?" Milfie asked her. "But I love him as well...lemme prove it."

Milfie then proceeded to kiss me on the lips with her left hand around the back of my head.

"Settle down girls." I replied, trying to recover from getting kissed twice by two girls. "If both of you love me that much, then I do not mind if you agree to share and to take turns on who can kiss me, okay?"

Milfie and Chitose looked at me and they nodded with understanding.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I need to lie down in my room."

I then immediately turned and went straight back to my guest room to lay down to sleep. Who knows, I might wake up if I go to sleep in my dream...

* * *

Well, going to sleep didn't work, because as I woke up and looked around, I noticed that there were several sleeping bags around the room with each of the girls tucked in...well, almost all of them. Two of the sleeping bags were empty and then I felt the contact of skin on my left side. I gasped slightly, there was Milfie who seemed to be drooling and she was sleeping next to me. Then on my right side was Chitose and she was sleeping away peacefully. Good thing this bed was big enough to share three people or I think I could've found myself in trouble.

It must be the beginning of the evening I thought to myself, so I moved and tried to sneak off the bed. Thankfully it worked and I sneaked out of my room, only to notice that I was still wearing my uniform. Now I was 100% sure that I was dreaming, but how do I end this dream, cause going to sleep isn't working. Maybe if I become some kind of harem, that might help to wake me up. I suddenly stood up straight like a soldier and did a salute.

"Then from this day forward, I shall become a galaxy harem!" I declared. "If this is a dream, may this end so I can dream of this day again!"

Then I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Come on now, Arnold...come back to bed and show me some of your love..." Ranpha cooed. "I'll share you if you like..." She then took my hand and brought me back in where Ranpha literally tackled me down to the floor and kissed me passionately before Chitose and Milfie started joining in, taking turns on kissing me...oh Lady Shatyarn may have mercy on me!

* * *

Suddenly I closed my eyes and I jumped, almost panting and catching my breath. I looked around and I was back in my guest room and the place was well lit, then a door opened and in came Milfie with her trademark happy expression.

"Morning my Arnold." She greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uhh, morning Milfie." I replied, rubbing my head and thinking back to the dream I had of being a harem. "Not really, it wasn't a good dream..."

She then sat beside me and kissed me on the lips. "Then at least I can make you feel all much better."

"Yeah...thanks...oh and in case I forget." I kissed her back. "I love you, Milfie."

She giggled happily. "I love you too, Arnold."

Well, what a strange dream that was and one that I think I want to forget, now that I remembered that I'm with Milfie when I'm not dreaming...hmm, well maybe I could dream about it one more time...when Milfie leaves the room though, but she won't have to know. He he he, I am such a harem-potential genius!

THE END

* * *

 **There we are, done. Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but I wanted to do this one first before taking a break from Galaxy Angel and begin writing my next big story project with HyperDimension Neptunia. I actually cannot wait to start it if I'm honest! :D**


End file.
